Lilica Felchenerow X Nanase
Lilica Felchenerow X Nanase is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description Arcana Heart vs Under Night IN-BIRTH! A war between Arcana Maidens & In-Births has occurred! And Kamui believes it's a conflict that will end dimensions! Will Lilica, and her Unpredictability overwhelm Nanase and her Zweihander: Zephyr or will the giant wind saber blow Lilica off of her Ether Skates? Interlude Wiz: Weather is controlled by the Atmosphere- Boomstick: Which has Air-''' Wiz: Which can create Wind; but even Avatar Aang would be proud of these Airbending fighters... '''Boomstick: Lilica Felchenerow, the prankster friend of Yoriko. Wiz: And Nanase, the girl Hyde saved from a Void, but won't repay him... Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, & Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Lilica Felchenerow Wiz: As the many Arcana Maidens wish to do war with, well, each other, one, with a friend as squeamish as you can get... Is the most Airheaded as you get. Lilica Felchenerow: Heh-Heh! Boomstick: Lilica Felchenerow! The Unpredictable Half-Demon with one of the most fun skillsets in fighting game history! She is the only Character of the genre where if you fail, you will have a good time too! Even Jocelyn from The Desk Of DEATH BATTLE likes this character as if she has a crush on her! Jocelyn: WHAT?! No! I don't have a-'' '''Boomstick: Sorry, Jocelyn, already twittered it.' Wiz: Well, for whatever reason, Lilica has been known to skip whole sessions of school all day, everyday. And the primary constant are her AEther Skates. Boomstick: Her what skates? This is already confusing. Wiz: Darnit, Boomstick! Keep up for once! When Lilica was younger, her 100% Demon Father was nervous about her gift due to how big it would be for poor Lilica's feet. HOWEVER, his thoughts weren't so... They were better than expected thousandful. Lilica was overjoyed as her feet would grow into the big skates, & would take a long time for them to fully rip through her feet, and say Enough with these skates! Boomstick: Daddy would've been proud, as Mommy was worried of the after result! Wiz: Overtime, Lilica customized her skates, and made them better each version! This is how she skipped school without getting caught. Boomstick: ALMOST. Wiz: On a couple occasions, School Security found Lilica skating around the grounds. You would think students would ignore the whole situation, but some apparently see her skating and fear her status as a student will become a juvenile delinquent... Boomstick: We have no clue what happens afterward, so, let's deal with her skill set! Wiz: Tornado Edge starts with a kick in the air, regardless of what button is used. But this has three follow up moves to choose from. One that sends the opponent flying, one that crushes them to the ground, and one that breaks defenses, and wall bounces the opponent. Boomstick: DAMN. We've only covered one move so far, and we've explored a crap load! Wiz: Drive Edge is a Cartwheel that combos into other moves. Using A, B, and C as variables, we found A can link to B moves, which in turn becomes A again. We also found B can turn into C. Finally, C is an overhead, and can follow up into almost everything but normal moves. Boomstick: Now were doing variables... THIS IS NOT MATH! Wiz: Screw Edge is basically Rugal's Genocide Cutter. Rugal Bernstein: GENOCIDE CUTTER! Wiz: EXCEPT with two differing variants. Flip Through can count as the A version, and the last hit of Tornado Edge can count as the B version. Note these aren't variables, and Flip Through has yet to be talked about. Boomstick: Fucking plagiarism on EXAMU's part... Wiz: Speed Blade is a follow up to a Step, or Drive Edge that goes underneath a lot of low attacks, and you can continue that mega combo like you're playing KILLER INSTINCT. Boomstick: Bullshit. He's comparing a cutesy piece of GARBITCH to one of the best fighters ever. Wiz: Heel Cutter is a follow up to Step, Drive Edge, or Wall Step. It's a overhead that stomps when coming down. Lois Griffin: Peter! Are you going to drop a quarter off the Empire State Building?! Peter Griffin: No. YES! Wiz: Wall Step allows Lilica to jump on a wall behind her, and follow up to Screw Edge, Boomerang Drive or Heel Cutter. Otherwise, it just leaps onto a screens length of area. Boomstick: ARE YOU NUTS?! She's NOT a ninja! Wiz: Flip Through is an overhead grab that throws the opponent the opposite direction. A stops momentum, and moves Lilica back a bit. While B/C provides momentum and moves Lilica forward a bit. Boomstick: I can't think of anymore puns as to how maniacal Lilica is... Wiz: Boomerang Edge allows Lilica to jump off a Wall Step, and do a 3 hit low to her adversary! Boomstick: Since when did Australia come to Japanese canon?! Seriously, now Aussies confuse me, mate! Wiz: Quick Air basically fixes mistakes by canceling moves into this aerial pause. Boomstick: YES! Finally! The one move every fighting game character SHOULD have, AND LILICA FELCHENEROW HAS IT, BITCH!!! Wiz: Wall Step 2 as we'll call it is a cancel that acts like the real thing. Boomstick: BECAUSE WHO KNOWS WHEN YOU NEED AN ALTERNATE SOLUTION! Idiots. Wiz: Rapid Turn is just like what it sounds; Lilica moves around 180 degrees allowing movement, and can cancel into a Wall Jump. Boomstick: And that doesn't even include her supers! Wiz: Hurricane Spiral is another version of Tornado Edge, and it is very crazy as a super. Boomstick: Trust us, it hurts worse than you think... Wiz: Cyclone Storm wall steps faster than the standard version, and when Lilica lunges at an opponent at a set trajectory. If it connects, Lilica goes crazy on her opponent, on block, she backs off, & if it misses... Boomstick: Let's just say you don't want it missing. Wiz: As Lilica moves any direction but backwards, Night Stream summons a hoard of bats that can be paused upon her command, or just straight out assault. Boomstick: That's awesome and all, but WHAT'S HER CRITICAL HEART!? Wiz: I was getting to something else first! Then I'll talk about her Ultimate! Boomstick: OK. Wiz: Lilica's Critical Heart requires three follow up supers to use. To signify whether or not a move is a follow up, we created a binary chart expressing as to whether or not the move is in fact follow up based, thus is allowed to use before the Ultimate. 0 signifies the move not being compatible, while 1 notes otherwise. Here is what we got... (Note: Tornado Edge doesn't count as either.) Step 0 Wall Step 0/1 Drive Edge 0 Screw Edge 1 Quick Air 1 Rapid Turn 1 Speed Blade 1 Heel Cutter 1 Boomerang Ride 1 Flip Through 1 Wiz: Based on the mathematics, we have plenty of follow up moves to choose from. The only constant is how to use them. But you've waited long enough. Here's her Critical Heart: CROSS EDGE TYPHOON. If it hits, you can kiss your ass goodbye, as it sends the enemy flying into several kicks, genocide cutters, and clones, as this is a dangerous monster of a finisher. It's not the best, but it's not the worst finisher either... (Kazu becomes huge, yet only has two attacks but three taunts, and has long load time.) Boomstick: Do your DAMN research! Kids aren't worth killing! THEY ARE OUR DAMN FUTURE FOR MARY'S SAKE!!! Wiz: We aren't even done yet! Boomstick: Yeah I know, her Arcana... Wiz: Yep. Before the events of the first game, Lilica discovered a GRAVELY injured Arcana called Tempestas, the Arcana of Wind. As the Half Demon nursed him back to health, The Arcana graciously became one with Lilica for as long as she needs. His Skill Set goes like this: Boomstick: For Passives, Fortia changes Command Normal E moves into Homing Cancels, which hone in on the enemy! Wiz: Aura allows for either Triple Jumps, or Double Air Dashes, but not both in any order apparently... Boomstick: Verox allows for a high speed fall that can continue combos! Wiz: Scutum is a wind gale that costs one bar, but can stop any attack within limits. That, isn't the end of it. Boomstick: Skris shoots an air boomerang that comes back unless, you get hit, or another projectile hits it! Wiz: Lilica: Seriously, you might want to knock off the whole "I'm so superior to you" act. You're going to lose what few friends you have if you keep it up, you know? Boomstick: OK, IF SHE SAID THAT TO SOMEONE AT SCREW ATTACK, AND THAT SOMEONE IS ME, I AM GOING TO SCREW OVER THAT HALF-DEMON! TELL ME, WHO THE FUCK DID SHE TELL TO? WHO THE FUCK DID SHE TELL TO? WHO THE FUCK DID SHE TELL TO? Wiz: She actually said it to Petra. Don't worry. Boomstick: (Face Palm) Nanase Nanase: (Sends Hyde flying, activates her Infinite Worths EXS, and sends a giant hurricane towards Hyde with Nanase's Zephyr, killing him.) Announcer: BREAKDOWN! Hyde: GUWAAAAAAAAH!!! Boomstick: Damn. It looks like Hyde will have to wait just abit longer... DEATH BATTLE Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Affiliation vs Affiliation themed Death Battles Category:Arcana Heart vs Under Night IN-BIRTH themed Death Battles